Fless- a love story
by Emkenchildofthevoice
Summary: I don't really have a summary but basically this story is going to be based around the Tess and Fletch affair. Will be very fluffy! :P
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling you get when you know you've done something really wrong, but you don't care? Well I've felt like that since about this time 3 months ago. I'm with a man, but not just any man. His name is Adrian Fletcher and he is perfect. Well… apart from one thing. He's married, with 3 children. And now, I'm pregnant with his child, and I don't know what to do! To stay with the man of my dreams and raise a family with him which would cause a rift between him and his wife, or to end it with him and break my own heart?

I go to bed every night wondering if he even sleeps in the same room as his wife. I mean, he says things haven't been right for a long time, but what does that mean? Does he even love his wife? Enough questions for now. What I need to know is whether to keep the child that is growing inside of me or not. The repercussions of our actions can be dealt with later. But for now, the affair must go on!

I love him too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Work. And I'm on the same shift as fletch! My heart pounds every time I see him. I'm sat in my office having a cup of coffee. Zoe comes in. we've been friends for a long time and I can tell her anything, but not this. My new life has to be kept under the cover for now.

"Hey Zoe, how are you?" I ask. Stirring my coffee around and around.

"I'm good," she replies. "Just came in for a file," she says as she picks it off the desk and walks out again. Leaving me to my thoughts, about Fletch.

Every time I think of him, it's as if he can hear me, because he usually appears, and today was no different. He came into my office and shut the door. Then strolled over to me and kissed me on the forehead. I groaned with passion. I had wanted to feel him close for so long.

I stood up, so to be the same high as him, and lend in toward his face. I felt the hair on his chin stroke my face as we stood kissing like there was no tomorrow.

We only pulled apart, because we needed air. We both giggled like little school children and then re connected. Only this time with more lust and passion behind it! We both fell on the sofa in my office which was hidden from the outside world. I stroked his chest, which he loves.

He pulled my shirt a little so that I would fall on top of him as he lay on the sofa. I obeyed. We pulled apart from the kiss again and Fletch removed his scrub shirt, revealing his six-pack.

I laughed again. "We can't, not here, at least not now," I said. "Wait until the end of the shift," I told him. Then be both just snuggled together on the sofa, after all it was his lunch break, and I have no work to do.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, Fletch had gone, and a note was next to me in his place. I opened it, and it read,

_Tess I love you! See you tonight at 6pm in your office. We can finish what we started earlier, Fletch xxxxx_

This made me blush a bit, so I crumpled the piece of paper up and placed it into my pocket watching the time tick away.


	3. Chapter 3

Fletch's P.O.V

After a long and tedious day at work, I made my way towards the locker room to get changed from my scrubs. I hurried along so that I could spend as much time as I could with Tess. This could sometimes be difficult, with Natalie, my wife. I know we don't love each other the way we used to, and she doesn't trust me. She usually rings me at work, or even when I'm shopping. But tonight I am going to switch my phone off. She thinks I'm off into town with some friends and that we are staying at my mate's house, and I've told her I won't be back until late tomorrow.

I'm now changed out of my scrubs. Although I don't know why I bother. They probably won't stay on long. I trundle down towards the office. Tess is sat there, looking beautiful as per usual. I went in and shut the door, and the blinds on the windows. "Hey gorgeous," I said to her seductively. "You ok?"

"No not really love," she said back. "You see this note, it says see you tonight at 6pm? Well I'm afraid you have lied to me. Your 15 minutes late Adrian and that won't do! I think you need a punishment for that!" she then came around the desk and smacked my bum like I was a naughty child, and kissed me. I took Tess over to the sofa and lay down with her on top of me. Still kissing.

We broke apart, and off came my shirt, for the second time today. She followed this time, removing her blouse and bra. And we went back to kissing. I began stroking her thigh and then kissing her neck. This made her groan with passion.

Off came the trousers now, and then we made love on the sofa.

Once we were done, our naked bodies lay close to each other and I hugged Tess close to me. We both loved the feeling of out bare flesh touching each other.

"I love you Fletch, I never want to leave you!" Tess whispered in my ear. "Come on, let's get back to my place, and order a take away. Oh and if you're lucky, there may be a bottle of red waiting for us too,"

So we both clothed ourselves and went back to hers, where I knew I would be able to have a perfect night with a perfect woman!


	4. Chapter 4

Tess's P.O.V

When we got back to my house, I picked up the pizza menu. "Order what you like," I said to Fletch as I passed him the menu and kissed him.

"Well I'd like to order the life time special with you, but we all know that's too complicated, so I'll have a chicken Kiev pizza," He joked away.

No man has ever made me feel as good as I feel around Fletch. He is the perfect man for me! But I must tell him. Tell him that I currently have his child growing slowly inside of me. But for now, I don't want to spoil what we have.

I waddled over to the kitchen and picked up the bottle of red wine, and two glasses, and waddled back to the sitting room, where fletch was sitting. I placed the bottle and the glasses on the table and sat beside Fletch snuggling into his warm body. Sometimes it was just pleasant snuggling next to him.

"I hate this babe," I said "all the secret's we have to keep. But you know what, it makes our relationship even better,"

Fletch nodded his head. "I know! I want to be with you so badly Tess, but I do have to think about my family. And I agree that the secrecy makes the relationship much more exiting!"

With that, the door knocked, and it was the pizza delivery guy. I paid him and went back to sit with Fletch. We cracked open the bottle of wine.

I think we must have drank a lot of wine, because I woke up the next morning in my bed, Fletch next to me. He had stayed over the night!

I rolled over to be closer to him, giving him a hug. He woke up. "Morning princess," he said to me.

"Morning. You've stayed over all night!" I said. I was shocked that he had managed to spend a night with me.

"Yeah, Nat thinks I'm out with my mates and that I won't be back till late today," he said back to me.

We lay in silence for a little while, before I rolled over to him. I knew that I needed to tell him my secret now.

"Fletch," I began

"Yeah, he replied

"I need to tell you something important," I said, as I suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over me. "Right after I've been sick," I said, running towards the toilet.

"Morning sickness, oh the joys," I mumbled to myself as I threw up.

Just then Fletch entered the bathroom. "Are you alright babe," he said as he came over and stroked my hair to comfort me.

"Not really, Fletch. I'm pregnant!"


	5. Chapter 5

Relief flowed through me, as I sat on the bathroom floor. I told him! Mind, Fletch was stood in the corner of the room looking as white as a ghost.

"How long Tess?" he asked, once the news had sunk in.

"I don't know, 2 maybe 3 months," I told him. "I thought it was the menopause,"

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Fletch asked.

"Look I'm not sure what I thought Fletch. But I know it's your baby, and I love you lots!"

He came towards me and sat on the floor next to me. He gazed into my eyes for a second before he kissed me.

"I love you too, and I want us to be a proper family Tess! You me and the baby,"

"What about Nat?" I asked cautiously.

"Look, I keep telling you Tess. Nat and I are just not working. There is no love there anymore. I can't help the fact that I've found someone else can I? I love you Tess Bateman! You're the best thing that's happened to me for a long time!" Fletch said.

"So what do we do now then?" I asked him.

"First we get you scanned to see how far you actually are, then we can deal with the rest as it comes," he said "but for now, I'll have to go home or Nat will get worried," and with that, fletch picked up his bags and kissed me. I kissed him back, a small tear rolled down my face. "I love you Fletch," and with that he left me standing in the doorway "see you at work tomorrow," I called out. He waved back.


	6. Chapter 6

After he left, I began to think about how we had gotten into this situation. It was a few months ago, and we had a girl in the Ed who had swallowed some chemical, that we couldn't work out. She had to be put into quarantine, and so did me and Fletch as we were working on this patient. Fletch got chucked up onto, and had to strip into his boxers (which were kisses, a present from his wife).Unfortunately this meant that Fletch missed his sons performance, and his wife began harassing him a work. He then told me about how he and his wife were having marital problems.

Later that night when we were freed from quarantine, Fletch came into my office asking me if I wanted to go for drinks. I was a bit reluctant at first, but he came over to me I asked him if what he was doing was a good idea, because at the time I felt sorry for his wife, but he didn't seem to care. He lent in for a kiss. I pulled apart quickly a bit overwhelmed but the suddenness of him. He had obviously had feelings towards me for a while. I ran away quickly telling him it would never happen between us!

Anyway a few days later after his constant flirtation and me realising my feelings toward him, we got together, and it's the best decision that's ever happened to me!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I arrived at work. Having not done much the day before, I was keen to get started with my usual routine. I said hi to a few people and then shunted off to my office. Then I got carried away with the massive pile of paperwork that had accumulated on my desk. In fact I got so carried away that I didn't even notice when Fletch walked into the office, carrying the portable ultrasound scanner.

"Hey babe, I've come to do our scan," he said. Entering the office and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh hey, I forgot," I said to him as I got up from the desk and lay down on the sofa. I rolled my top up and he applied some gel to my stomach, beginning to move the machine around my stomach to see my baby.

"Well I don't specialise with babies so I'll let the expert have a look," he said to me.

I giggled away, knowing that I was the midwifery expert in the department.

"Well I'm must only be 3 months approx. it's only just starting to go through the transformation of the foetus to the embryo," I said back in a swatty sounding voice.

"Oh okay then, if that's how you want to play this," Fletch said as he pushed the ultrasound machine out of the way and jumped on top of me on the sofa. He began to kiss my tummy where the gel had been, and continued for a few moments until his mouth came to the top of my trousers, which he pulled off. I felt him go further down me until his tongue was inside of me.

Groaning with passion I managed to speak. "Oh fletch you naughty boy, wait until your boss hears about this,"

He stuck his head up and laughed at me, delving forward to kiss me. Whilst kissing me, I felt his 3 of his fingers enter me. I continued to groan with passion as I removed his shirt.

We flipped over and I began to go down on him, kissing every inch of his chest that I could before reaching his trousers. Which I then pulled off him, along with his boxers and was about to get started when the office door opened revealing a rather shocked Zoe!


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck! You two dressed now!" Zoe yelled at us. "No one leaves the office until this is sorted,"

Fletch flipped us over and began to kiss me.

"Now or your sacked!" Zoe shouted at him. This gave him a shock as he quickly realised the reality of the situation.

"Oh shit," he mumbled under his breath, as he retrieved his boxers from the other side of the room where I had thrown them earlier. We both clothed ourselves quickly.

"Well I think you two are very lucky that it was me who walked in," Zoe said. "I'm not going to sack either of you, BUT, I do want a full explanation," she looked straight at me.

"well zo, when a boy loves a girl, they do things that end up with the two in compromising positions, and that usually ends up with the two having sex," I said jokingly hoping to lighten the mood.

"But Tess, aren't you supposed to be all holy I'm a Christian? So what you are doing is completely against what you believe? I mean look, Sex before marriage? Having sex with a married man?" Zoe said back to me.

"Yeah but people change! I love fletch and he loves me!" I said back, walking toward fletch sitting on his lap.

"Me and Nat have had trouble for a while," Fletch said. "Tess provides everything that I could ever dream of, and not just in the bedroom department. She trusts me and respects me, which is more than I can say about Natalie. In fact, she hits me, calling me a liar when I tell her I've been at work or out with a friend, even before me and Tess got together. She's even hit me in front of the children, but I've been too embarrassed to tell anyone. It makes me feel weak,"

There was a shocked atmosphere in the room after Fletch told us his story. I gave him a hug.

"Oh my god! Well you're safe with me!" I whispered to him.

"Ok guys, well I can't stop you from having an affair Fletch, but look you both can't make out at work ok? Oh and fletch, look after Tess, don't drop her when someone else come along or you'll have me to deal with!" Zoe said. "now, I'll leave you alone but no sex at work," she laughed as she stood up to leave the room.

"Oh Zo, we need to tell you something else," I began "Were having a baby together,"

"Well congrats guys! She said as she hugged me and kissed Fletch on the cheek. "Now get back to it," she said as she left us together in the office.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked fletch once we were left alone.

"I'm sorry," he said "I didn't want to bomb you down with my shit!"

"Hey, it's ok! Go home and take some time away from here. And if anything happens, you know where I am," I said sympathetically to him. Going over to him and kissing him on his forehead. "I'm only a phone call away,"

"Ok Tess," he said kissing me back "I love you and I love how you don't abuse me! You have made me feel things that I haven't felt before!"

He then left the room to go home, and I got back to my work.

FLETCHS P.O.V

I left, crying slightly. Tess has been my rock through my revelation about nat. I went towards the staff room and changed out of my scrubs before leaving the ED to my house, hoping Nat would be at work.

I got home and unlocked the door to reveal my wife sitting on the sofa.

"Hey," I said politely to her as I hung my coat up and placed my shoes in the cupboard.

"What are you doing home early?" she grunted at me

"Got let out of work early, what about you?" I replied going into the kitchen to make a cuppa

"I'm sick, remember I told you this morning, oh wait, you never listen to me do you?" she said angrily at me.

"Whoa, I do listen to you, but it's been a long day and I forgot! "I said back to her. "Anyway, once I'm finished my cuppa, I will collect the kids from school and pick up a take away, and we can have a family night in," I told her knowing that this probably wouldn't end well.

I drank my cup of tea with great speed and went to fetch my car keys and phone from my jacket pocket.

"See you in half an hour," I said leaving her to her own stubborn self.

Around an hour later I arrived home with the kids.

"Upstairs hands washed before dinner," I told them and the all obeyed

"Where the fuck have you been?" the angry voice of Nat yelled from the kitchen "it doesn't take that long to get a take away and pick the kids up!" she yelled.

"Well I wanted to treat my children Nat! I hardly see them with work so I took them for a quick shopping trip that's all! Or can I not treat my kids anymore?" I yelled back.

Then…. She threw a punch into my face, and I'm pretty sure she broke my nose.

"Fucking hell I'm leaving!" I shouted "I'm not a fucking punch bag ok? Oh and the kids can come with me. I don't want you near them. I'm sick to death of you beating the shit out of me!" I yelled at her, picking up my youngest daughter and hugging the other two. "Look you've frightened them!" I said helping them into the car

The last thing I heard from Nat, was her standing on the doorstep yelling at me! "Don't fucking come back!"


	10. Chapter 10

hi all, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've had a lot going on at the moment and will do for a few weeks so updates may be slim. I have just come back from a 5 week trip to Australia and I have loads of college catch up to do. I have just had the real care baby doll which has set me back too. and i'm also going through a slight crisis, nothing major and I don't want to talk about it. however I will try and update, as this helps to keep me in a good place.

thanks for the patience, and sorry for any inconvenience,

Emma x

Being a nurse I carry a first aid kit in my car, so when I ran outside with my kids, I strapped them in and then attended to my nose, which was now pouring with blood.

"Defiantly broken," I sighed to myself, as I fixed it up enough to last until work tomorrow. I then got in the car, and turned around to see my 3 kids snuggled up together, crying.

"I don't like mummy," Evie cried.

"Look don't worry darling," I said trying to comfort her. "Daddy has a friend at work that will help us for a little while, until mummy leaves ok?"

The three of them nodded at me, and then we drove away, to the one place where I knew I would be safe for now. Tess's!

We arrived and I got the kids out of the car, and we all walked up the driveway towards her house. I knocked on the door, hoping that she would be in. surely enough Tess came down the stairs.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Tess its Fletch we need some help," I shouted back.

"We, who's we?" she shouted as I heard her fumbling around for keys.

"The kids and I," I replied as she opened the door.

"Oh my god!" she cried as she looked at my face. "Did Nat do that?"

"Yes, that's why we've moved out! She's broken it!" I sobbed as I hugged Tess closely to me.

"Kids this is Tess," I said once we were inside. I knew instantly that I was in safety. "She is going to look after us,"

Ella ran over and hugged Tess. "Thank you," she said politely. "Please look after daddy, mummy isn't very nice to him," she said.

Tess bend down and hugged her back "Don't worry sweetie, I'll look after your dad. I promise!"


	11. Chapter 11

**a few strong sex references in this chapter. mature audiences only.**

A few hours later and the kids had finally gone to bed.

"So you going to tell me why you're actually here?" Tess said to me seductively.

"Look, I took the kids out after school and didn't tell her, so she punched me in the face and broke my nose. So I came here with the kids. Oh and I also came because I love you lots and lots," I said pulling her in towards me for a kiss. "I need help Tess," I said as I broke down crying.

"I think what Nat has done to you is appalling! How long has it been going on for fletch?" she asked me.

"Too long to remember. I even think she has hit the kids, that's why I took them! I haven't been a very good dad, I should have protected them before now," I cried.

"Look, first thing tomorrow, before work we will call the police. This is assault darling. And I'm more than happy to have you and the kids here, so we can be together without worrying about having the affair. I love you fletch and I want you to move in with me!"

"I love you too!" I said pulling her closer to me. We latched lips, avoiding my nose, which was hurting like hell.

We began to get passionate, when I picked Tess up.

"The bedroom please my dear," I said, carrying her attached to my waist up the stairs to her room. Once there, the clothes were removed and we began to have passionate sex in her bed.

"Oh yes, yes, yes" she cried as I went harder and deeper inside of her. I too was groaning uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, harder, harder," she cried. Then all of a sudden as we were both on the verge of orgasm.

"Tess Bateman, will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**oh my golly golly gosh! guess what?! ive just gor a tweet from Alex Walkinshaw3 omg soooooooooooooooooooooooo happy!**

Tess' P.O.V

What just happened? I mean, he's just moved in with his kids, and then during sex, he asks me to marry him? Well the answer should be yes, but I'm just too gobsmacked to reply.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," he said. "I was about to cum, felt like I was going to explode and then it just came out of my mouth. What a way to propose to a beautiful woman,"

I laughed at him, but yet I still couldn't give my answer. The baby inside of me was moving intensely, no doubt shook up from the sex, but it also knew that its dad was close. Whenever Fletch is around my baby knows.

"Ye… ye…," I began but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. "YES!" I managed to scream across the room at him. I then focused on calming the baby down.

"I love you so much Tess," he said to me as she snuggled close to me and began to rub my stomach.

"Me and baby love you too," I replied as I leant forward to kiss him.

Suddenly Fletch screamed.

"Oh my god, what's up?" I yelled at him. We had been kissing and he moved away very quickly.

"You knocked my nose that's all. It need properly sorting, all I had to sort it was some quick medical supplies from my kit,"

"Well can you wait an hour? We start work then, and I can sort it out properly them ok,"

"Ok, that's why I love you Tess Bateman!"


	13. Chapter 13

It was around half an hour later when the kids woke up. Fletch and I had been downstairs sorting out with the police about the abuse case.

"Morning darlings," Fletch said as the children traipsed into the kitchen, wanting there breakfast. He hugged them all.

"Daddy has been talking to this nice police lady this morning, about mammy. She is going to come back tonight and ask you all about mammy," he told them as I showed the police lady out.

"Thanks ever so much," I said to her.

"Oh it's no bother at all. Just make sure that you get an x-ray of Mr Fletcher's nose so that we have evidence of the abuse," she said as she left.

I went back to the kitchen. The kids had sat down in the living room with their bowls of cereal watching some TV show.

"I love you Fletch," I said as I kissed him on the cheek, to avoid his nose this time.

We finally got the kids to school around 8:30 and then went to work, together.

"Zo, can I have a word in my office," I asked as we walked through the doors.

"Sure," she replied as she followed me and Fletch to the office.

"Can you do me a favour, and sort Fletch out. Nat hit him last night and has broken his nose, can you do an x-ray and fix it up please?" I asked her politely. Fletch had gone to the office to get changed into his scrubs.

"Yeah, I'll sort him out now for you Tess," she said as she left to find Fletch.

"Thank you, "I said as I buried my head into a pile of paperwork. "You're a really good friend!"


	14. Chapter 14

Fletch P.O.V

Once Zoe had finished on my nose, she began to ask questions.

"So Fletch, what happened?"

"She smashed my face in. it's a long story but to be honest, I'm sick to death of her," I replied

"Have you thought about counselling? Support?" she asked me

"No, Tess has supported me," I said back, as I picked myself of the bed. I was about to leave the cubical when I heard a commotion in the foyer.

"Zoe, I'm not here," I said quickly diving under the bed.

"SO YOU'RE THE SLAPPER THAT HY HUSBANDS BEEN SHAGGING? BET YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING AFTER HIM AND THE KIDS? WELL THERE MY BLOODY KIDS AND HUSBAND, BITCH" Natalie shouted causing a stir

"Look Natalie, I think you need to calm down," Tess said in a comforting voice "or I will have to call security!"

There was some more shouting before Zoe went out.

"Natalie Fletcher, my office now, or I will have you arrested for harassment," she yelled and I heard the heels clunking toward the office. "Fletch get out from under that bed immediately, my office now!"

Oh shit. I crawled out from under the bed, and came out of the cubical. The whole department was staring at me. Tess just looked at me. Her puppy dog eyes were tearful.

"I love you," I mouthed to her as I left to the office.


	15. Chapter 15

**there is a lot of swearing in this chapter...**

"Nat you can't just turn up here, I do work you know!" I said as calmly as I could to her.

"Wait is that before or after you've been shagging that ass Adrian? And don't deny it cuz I've looked through your phone at the text messages you've sent her!"

"erm don't talk about Tess like that!" an angry Zoe butted in.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Nat said getting rather fired up.

"I'm the boss in this department, and if you don't speak nicely to my staff members than you will have to leave. I will give you 5 fletch, than I want her gone, and you back to work!" she said as she left the office.

"Bitch," Nat mumbled under her breath.

"For fucks sakes Nat! That's my boss, you can't just waltz in as you please. I told you last night that were over! So leave me alone. The kids are happier, and we are safer. Look at my bloody nose, you did that, and you expect me to stay with you?" I said angrily at her.

"So what, you're a dick! Bloody fucking anything that moves you! Well what about me? You haven't touched me like that in years, and I'm your fucking wife!"

"Oh really? Every time I want to have sex with you, 'my wife' you call me a sexual predator and bloody punch or kick the shit out of me! I just got sick of you to be honest Nat, you never really loved me, or else you would call me Fletch like everyone else. Yes I've been having an affair, but with a woman who will look after, and protect me forever. She doesn't beat the shit out of me or the kids, and speaking of the kids, they were so happy to get away from you last night. I don't want anything else to do with you Natalie. I want you to move out of my house, and don't say it's yours as I bloody paid off the mortgage for it! Oh and I want a divorce. Now leave before I call security. The next time we will speak will be when my police officer prohibits it!"

She left very quickly after that, I think the shock may have gotten to her, as I never fought back but enough is enough. I'm to marry Tess and raise our baby together!


End file.
